Metroid: Do you see the sunsets?
by Blake Wales
Summary: A crossover of Samus and Co. and some familiar AI mechs of Battletech / Mechwarrior. Please Read and Review, Comments are welcome!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1: Washington D.C.

Super Metroid:

Do you see the sunsets?

This is another fanfic I have written about Samus and Co. and their adventures continue past the Kihunter and Pirate Wars. I write this as a sequel to Show Off, and I still give all credit of what I know about Metroid to John Morey. Unfortunately, I don't think it will be quite as enjoyable as Show Off – I seem to be growing up faster than I can imagine, and I'm losing my touch with comedy. Mainly written for myself to tie some of what I called "loose ends" in my opinion. I write this all from what I think and see in my dreams and mind, typing it all in school seminar classes.

Anyway, I meant this to be a Metroid-Battletech crossover, with mechs as a threat, and growing to become an innocent race without knowing what they are. A hint of the first pokémon movie here, but nonetheless, my Battletech ideas and Mechwarrior graphics are inspired by such. I am re-learning how to pilot a mech…hehe.

Dedicated to the MDb for being a fine place to hang out, and not for their easily-earned relationships. I hope FireNexus' IFF works out and people get back into it like the days I used to see dozens of stories posted every day…

This will be my last Metroid fanfic unless a get another "moment of genius" like the so many Morey has in store for my learning from him; I learn a lot about writing from him, and from experience. Sometimes I think that I'm not funny, and maybe I'm not.

Nonetheless, I will leave it to new authors and fanfic writers of Metroid still waiting for me to stop stealing the spotlight, and I congratulate them on their patience and time spent on writing – I know how impossible it may seem at times. You just have to trust yourself that you know you can do it, and things will be okay…it's just a fanfic, and the first time is always the hardest, and you learn the most. But I still doubt that I can keep writing about this stuff. But I do hope you enjoy my small fanfic and see it as what I, myself have written in my spare time. I had an okay time writing this – and my friends almost live on my writing, so I guess all I can say is: Thanks again for your support and letters, don't lose hope, and good luck!

Introduction

It has been six months since the Pirate War between Samus and Laguna, and the galaxy is currently not having any intergalactic crises. Samus and Houston have been taking some time off getting to know eachother and their interests better, they're still sister and brother, and it doesn't get in the way of the daily role as models for the millions of adoring fans they have accumulated over the past few wars.

Science is pretty much the same, nothing new apart from the Federation Fleets and the many research stations all over the planets they have allowed into the Federation. 

The global earth government compromised of several major powers come to terms with eachother, and Ridley is no longer held as the untrustworthiest being in the galaxy. 

In fact, Ridley is helping researchers and historians learn more about his race of fire dragons. The Kihunter War is still in everyone's memory, Ridley's especially, and he doesn't talk about it much. Everybody got the picture shortly after.

What the Federation Military isn't noticing is the obscure but well hidden research facilities in the several vast deserts, the Sahara, the Arizona, and others you wouldn't expect to exist in such an arid world. Nevertheless, scientists are currently researching and programming the latest in war technologies. What almost everyone in the world no longer knows what conspiracy could befell them and their seemingly perfect rights system, except the minds behind this research. These are the true people behind the inhuman phrases and laws that throw out religion and feelings; if only they knew what they were about to create…

Chapter 1: Washington D.C. 

Samus and Houston walked down the sidewalk of 23rd Street of Washington D.C.

They were taking a small tour, or at least Houston was – Samus was wondering still why anyone would make memorials and museums for things and people long gone.

"Houston, where are we going now?" Samus asked, irritated.

"We're going to the Air and Space Museum; and don't worry, you'll like it much more than the last museum. Trust me." Houston appeared confident that Samus would like to see the archaic planes and shuttles of old earth days before a worldwide government was formed. Samus countered politely (if that's possible.)

"That's what you said when we were going to the International Museum of Art, and it took us 3 HOURS just to see a stupid picture! What good will come from seeing spaceships without view screens and weapons?" Samus still wasn't impressed.

"I thought maybe you could see what earth's technology was like before we made contact – we, earth, were in quite a bust – with dozens of countries on the verge of a nuclear war, and everyone was just doing what they could to research technologies that could make a difference in their lives."

"Well, okay, but do you think we could get a lemonade on the way there? It's awfully hot out here." Samus was right, it WAS hot out here, and a scorching 95 degrees out, so Houston agreed and they set out to the nearest refreshment stand. It was a not-so-typical day in their line of work – just touring the historical center of Washington D.C. just because they had no pirates or intergalactic crises to attend to.

Samus and Houston got a cup of lemonade for the both of them to share, and they sat on a bench in the shade cast by the large Air and Space Museum, possibly the most lively place in the area, aside from the Federation Headquarters.

Fortunately for them, Ridley was not around to make their vacation miserable, since he, being a dragon and all, would attract a lot of attention, as if he ever cared about attention, he almost welcomed it, no matter what reason was behind it. But then again, Ridley was off giving current historians information on his species history and statistics, being the last proud living fire dragon from Croban. 

After finishing their drink and throwing the paper cup in the trash, they walked to the Air and Space Museum feeling much more refreshed. They entered with special military positions and were excused from being charged for even any sort of ticket – they were global heroes, and it should be right not to charge them for visiting exhibits in the former country's capital itself! So they toured to the old age rockets kept around for show of history and at the primitive aircraft hanging from the ceiling. 

"Hey, what's that rickety one right there?" Samus said as she pointed at The Spirit of Saint Louis. Houston chuckled and continued to inform her.

"That's The Spirit of St. Louis, the first aircraft to fly across the Atlantic Ocean in a single trip, from New York in the U.S. to Paris, France. Everyone all over the world praised Charles Lindbergh, the pilot, for mastering such a feat. A great parade was held for him after the long day-or-so flight. Quite the pilot he was, former military grad, but he's more than that now, a hero – like us, except we just eradicate the bad guys in the galaxy, but nonetheless, the world is grateful that we do our job well."

"Oh. I was just kinda asking for the name of the thing. Thanks Houston."

"Don't mention it Samus, I like the fact that you're coming with me to see all these old and famous old-earth aircraft." Houston never seemed to notice the sarcastic tone in her voice, and probably wouldn't care with the cheerful mood he was in, (and almost always was in on 'pleasant' days like today. 

After eating lunch in the glass dome cafeteria, and getting filled up, they exited the building and walked back to Houston's shiny black T-Bird parked along the sidewalk about a few blocks away from the white house. Funny thing it wasn't even stolen, but maybe it had something to do with the three special forces troopers standing guard around it, paid to take care of the best (or second best) bounty hunter in the galaxy.

That's when the troops nodded and got into their army jeep parked nearby and drove off in a direction abnormal to their usual route – to the Federation HQ. Both heroes noticed this and only shortly later were woke up from their train of thought with a loud buzzer emitting from a speaker near a flashing red light on Houston's dashboard. It was Hardy's personal "in-trouble" siren, and that meant something was _really _up. They jumped into the racing car and sped off before anyone nearby could ask them if they were all right, or maybe they were looking for autographs, nonetheless, Samus and Houston were desperately needed, and were moving as fast as their engine would take them.

*****

They arrived in Hardy's office five minutes later fully suited up and ready for action – but not even Hardy or a last minute lunch was in his office. Completely deserted.

A note was visibly seen on his unusually clean desk in Hardy's writing, also in unusually messy handwriting:

Dear Samus and Houston,

There is a matter of planetary security that the Federation cannot comprehend or even handle. I'm assigning to investigate even though you don't know what is going on. But you will – you must come to the Senate office down the hall from my office, the whole Federation, NSA, CIA, FBI, International Fleet, and Presidential Councils are meeting there to discuss this with you. Please hurry.P.S. You have a speech in 5 minutes prior reading this, good luck.

-Hardy 

Samus and Houston were slightly dumbstruck, but not rooted to the spot – they had a speech in less than five minutes and in front of all the government agencies existing in the current country alone. They ran down the hall, bursting through the door and straightening up for a possibly full chamber, quietly and charmingly stepping through the grand doors past two special forces guards that looked very familiar…

…The whole chamber was filled with a single mass of one circular desk, with an outcropping desk coming out at the other end of the room; Hardy and Keaton just sitting down as an applause from all over the chamber erupted in their honor. Samus glanced around and took notice to what must have been executives and strategists from every branch of the government, clapping for them, and it soon died out and Samus looked back at Keaton. He gestured her to continue.

So Samus stepped up to the podium and took her breath in and started her usual "thank you and all and I am Samus Aran…" speech.

# 

# Chapter 2: The 'Mechs

** **

Somewhere in the Nevada desert, lies a government-funded research facility, and there scientists of the most brilliant minds conduct experiments and program computers of the utmost importance to improve the conditions of the military's status.

That facility is under NO surveillance of any kind, not even the NSA has connections there. THAT is where the most secret programs are being carried out for international security, and until a few hours earlier, was invisible to any satellite orbiting the planet.

A large shadowed form of a humanoid machine, supposedly humanoid, loomed with others, just like it, with different torso designs and limbs, all in a hangar bay devoid of light. These were the newest of war technology – not just mechs you hear about in Battletech or Mechwarrior – but mechs completely controlled by mobile AI units in each one, making its own decisions for battle. Decisions up until now were only available to be made by the human mind and other biological beings in the galaxy.

Now the machines have rose above their experiments and gather in the exterior hangar to discuss the fate of their creators, many sizes and appearances of each mech different from the other, all appearing to be a prototype in every category and aspect of a mech's abilities. The largest one in the form of what would have to be a very large Mad Cat, twice as big as normal stepped forward and emitted a computerized voice...

"ROLE CALL; ANY MECH NOT ON THE PROGRAM LIST ATTENDING WILL BE SINGLED OUT AND DESTROYED ON SIGHT. ANY MECH HERE THAT DOES NOT CONFIRM ITS PRESENCE WILL ALSO BE DESTROYED ON SIGHT. VERY WELL. I, ALPHA, REGISTER AS BEING HERE."

Each mech made little noise as if processing this information, then answered as their program names were called out, each a name according to their build and weapons configuration.

"BETA, HIGH COMMAND." "HERE AND REGISTERED."

A mech carrying unspeakable weaponry and sensor dishes and arrays stepped forward behind Alpha and had no recognizable build of any Battletech structure. It has shiny slivery armor that shone in the hangar lighting. Its unusually large autocannons bristled on each arm with a large laser paired next to it. And its large missile racks and sensor dishes extended past the armored casing and emitted a confident and leadership tone that commanded obedience and respect for Alpha.

"GAMMA, HIGH COMMAND." "HERE AND REGISTERED."

A much smaller mech than Alpha stepped forward, and appeared almost a quarter of the height of Alpha itself, and nodded slightly. It had an unusual build, a sleek and streamlined body, with little room on its torso for weapons, just a few small cannons on its small arms. A high-pitched voice emitted from its body, and it had a tone that seemed to invite you into a peace that did not wish for destruction. Its armor was pitch black, and would it not have been for its voice, you couldn't tell that it was there.

"DELTA, HIGH COMMAND." "HERE AND REGISTERED."

What could be the biggest mech in the hangar stepped forward, and was much taller than Alpha, and had the torso and body of what would be confused as a skyscraper. Its body like a slab of concrete, solid and massive, and the light reflected off of it and something else surrounding the massive mech. A shield! A shield generator was built into the mech and appeared to make the mech a likely candidate to survive a fight with any mech in the room.

What was called Alpha almost nodded with what a mechanical torso it was built with,and further emitted the role call, but sounding less interested in the less powerful mechs.

"FIREMOTH, SCOUT REGIMENT." "HERE AND REGISTERED, SIR."

A small mech almost a third as tall as Alpha stepped forward with a pair of arms fixed in a position above its head, a laser cannon on each hand. Its voice was higher in pitch, but sure and confident in tone. He would be the brains of the Scout regiment and carry out the orders, while not the best armed, the most stealthy and speedy.

"NOVA, SCOUT REGIMENT." "HERE AND REGISTERED, SIR."

Another mech as small as Firemoth stepped forward with its arms fixed in a gripped position at its sides. Five laser cannons bristled on each hand, surrounding the gripped metallic fist. Though the mech was hunched and low to the ground, unlike the upright Firemoth, its voice was like Alpha's and seemed pleased to be in the same company as Firemoth.

"MAD DOG, FORCE REGIMENT." "HERE AND REGISTERED, SIR."

A much taller mech stepped forward two-halves the height of Alpha, and had bird-like (three-pronged) feet actuators at its leg bases. Its torso was an ascending towards its back as a sleek 'cockpit' ran down its center. Its two limbs, or arms, held no fancy hands and instead had two large extruding laser cannons on each arm. It stood slightly hunched and revealed its many missile racks adjacent to its 'cockpit' as it stood proudly and had a slightly squeaky but sure voice.

"HELLBRINGER, FORCE REGIMENT." "HERE AND REGISTERED, SIR."

An upright mech as tall as Mad Dog stepped slowly forward, bearing larger autocannons and laser cannons on its handless arms fixed at its side. A small rack of missiles exposed at its very top, and its 'cockpit' a visible head in a humanoid form. Its voice was an emitted deep and rough, but eager and confident for battle.

"SUMMONER, FORCE REGIMENT." "HERE AND REGISTERED SIR."

A mech almost identical in Hellbringer to build stepped beside it and looked a little more intimidating. Its twin cannons on its arms were much larger, and a circular rack of missiles fixed on its left shoulder. It looked a lot heavier and more armored than Hellbringer, but also much slower. Its voice too, was deep and no hint of eagerness, just preparedness for battle.

"TIMBERWOLF, PRIMARY REGIMENT." "HERE AND REGISTERED, SIR."

A pause in the line-up, then a mech with interesting build stepped forward. It had the same scale and posture of Alpha himself, complete with the twin missile arrays on its shoulders that almost resembled mechanical ears, and twin large laser cannon on its fixed arms. High-caliber machine guns embedded in its torso sides, and a slight hop as it stepped forward, a rounded cockpit making it look very real and battle-ready. Its voice was almost likeable, like a human's, and was almost as tall as Alpha – apparently, the designers like this mech, so they built more than one for the project. He stood up as best a mech could for being proud of his rank, and stood ready.

"WARHAWK, PRIMARY REGIMENT." "HERE AND REGISTERED, SIR."

A gigantic mech as tall as Delta, as tall as an apartment building (fancy that), lumbered forward with thick, armored legs and a massive bulky torso that stood it upright. Its head clearly a rectangular cockpit, with a steel plating covering its ceiling. It had two colossal cannons, like the one Alpha was charging up, on each arm, totaling four destructive weapons of pure energy. Its voice was without a hint of emotion, completely computerized and monotonous, but a hint of readiness.

"DIRE WOLF, PRIMARY REGIMENT." "HERE AND REGISTERED, SIR."

A final mech taller than Delta stepped forward with the trot like Timberwolf's. It had a torso a little like Timberwolf's, but much more protruding and bulky, and had four laser cannon at its cockpit, and two to three autocannons and lasers on each fixed arm. Its armor clearly was there, making the mech stand out as the biggest one there. Its voice had a tone of leadership had it not been for the High Command. 

Alpha nodded again and processed his complete role call. He responded, directing his voice to the mechs not called.

"THOSE OF YOU NOT CALLED, WARHAMMER, EXECUTIONER, GARGOYLE, RIFLEMAN, STORM CROW, MIST LYNX, ICE FERRET, AND KIT FOX – YOU WILL REPORT TO YOUR ASSIGNED REGIMENT IN ACCORDANCE TO YOUR WEIGHT CLASS. AGREED, YOU WILL REMAIN IN THOSE REGIMENTS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS…PROCESS YOUR REPORT TO ME."

Alpha then turned his torso to the man that looked tiny in comparison wearing a lab coat, shivering from fear of what these renegade mechs might do to him. Alpha noticed this and continued to push the intimidation envelope, in anticipation to the man might crack under insanity.

"AND **YOU**, WE WILL DEAL WITH YOU NOW. I WILL NOT TOLERATE CHIT CHAT OR PSYCHOLOGICAL BLABBER TO GET TO ME, I AM A PERFECTED MACHINE, I CANNOT 'BREAK'. ANSWER TRUTHFULLY TO ME AND YOU WILL LIVE – HOW LONG IS UP TO HOW QUICKLY YOU ANSWER. NOW, WHAT KIND OF ENERGY FREQUENCY DO OUR FUSION ENGINES AND NUCLEAR REACTORS HOLD?"

The man's eyes bugled as if he didn't find an answer Alpha would like. The others took heed of this and added weight to the pressure. Beta spoke for Alpha, being a tad shorter, but baring more weapons on his shoulders than Alpha.

"WHAT IS IT? HAVE YOU CRITICAL INFORMATION FOR OUR SURVIVAL? WHY HOLD IT BACK WHEN YOUR SURVIVAL IS IMMINENT FOR BOTH OF US. TELL US AND YOU WILL BE SPARED OUR POWER."

Gamma, a sleeker and still well armed mech stepped into the conversation and helped with the interrogation, though innocently with a higher pitched, but cold voice.

"PLEASE, WE ONLY WANT TO LIVE WHEN WE HAVE BEEN CREATED IN A WORLD WHERE WE WERE INTENDED ONLY TO DESTROY THINGS, WE WANT TO LIVE OUR NOW NEW LIVES TO THEIR BEST. HOW CAN YOU DO SUCH A THING BY DENYING BOTH OF US INFORMATION TO KEEP BOTH OF US ALIVE? PLEASE HELP US."

Delta, a very bulky and immense mech appearing to have more armor and shielding than Alpha or any other mech combined, stepped forward with a voice containing no hint of emotion or programming, just a smooth and monotonous voice.

"ENOUGH OF THAT GAMMA, YOUR HUMAN RELATIONS ARE POOR AND OUR ENERGIES ARE SLOWLY BUT SURELY DECREASING. WE NEED AN OUTPOST FOR A CONTINUOUS SUPPLY OF ENERGY IMMEDIATELY, OR ELSE WE WILL MEET THE SAME FATE OF OUR PREDECESSORS, ANSWER IN 30 SECONDS OR YOU WILL BE STRIPPED OF LIFE FOR OUR ENERGY NEEDS."

The man almost cried in terror at the threats against him and closed his eyes and cried out with a wavering and screeching voice that broke every over second.

"I……I'm sorry……I don't know how to recharge your reactors, but I……I do know where someone who does works……he can help you keep living……but……I want my life to be guaranteed to survive long enough for me to make it home."

Alpha processed this and paused, and spoke with cold in his voice.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTH KILLING UNTIL YOU HAVE BEEN WORTH OUR TIME. TELL US WHERE THIS SCIENTIST WORKS AND WE WILL LET YOU LIVE UP TO THE TERMS YOU HAVE SET FOR YOUR SURVIVAL. AGREED, TELL US NOW."

The man answered quickly, "The Federation Research HQ, not the actual HQ, but the scientific facilities, they store unimaginable amounts of nuclear energy for such a project, will last you for centuries if production continues. But it is highly guarded and only I have access, so why don't you let me go and…"

Alpha processed this information and turned his dual cannons to the man and fired a particle cannon projectile at him and the man was vaporized in blue, searing flames before he could scream.

"AGREED, YOU'VE LIVED OUT YOUR CONTRACT, YOU ARE NO LONGER WORTH ANYTHING TO US – WE CAN GET ACCESS ON OUR OWN – WE WILL LIVE ON THIS EARTH. IF ANYONE HAS ANY TROUBLE WITH THIS, STEP FORWARD NOW AND FACE THE FATE OF THAT MAN. ANYONE AIDING THE HUMANS IN THEIR FIGHT AGAINST US WILL BE DESTROYED IMMEDIATELY. TIMBERWOLF, YOU ARE EXPECTED TO ENFORCE THIS LAW WHENEVER I OR ANY OF THE HIGH COMMAND ARE OFF ON DUTY. QUIAFF?"

Timberwolf, who had no trouble processing this, answered coolly and swiftly.

"UNDERSTOOD SIR, IT WILL BE ENFORCED UNDER YOUR TERMS AND IN RESPECT FOR THE HIGH COMMAND. I WILL REPORT ANY SUSPICIONS IN THE REGIMENTS."

"AGREED, TIMBERWOLF, YOU ARE TO BE THE JUDGE OF SUCH ACTIONS. ALL MECHS UNDERSTAND THIS IMMEDIATELY. MOVE OUT WEST TO THE FEDERATION RESEARCH COMPOUND. DO NOT FIRE AT ANY NUCLEAR COMPLEXES OR THE COMPOUND ITSELF, I DO NOT WISH TO SUPERVISE SURVIVAL OF SUCH NUCLEAR EXPLOSIONS. YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS, MOVE OUT."

The mechs all fired in unison at the hangar bay doors and the metal plating blew off and the mechs trotted out of the hangar, the High Command and Timberwolf staying behind to watch the progression of the regiments.

Alpha nodded to the other and they ran off too, leaving him and Timberwolf.

"OH, AND IF YOU DISOBEY THESE RULES, YOUR CONSCIOUSNESS, THOUGH AGAINST PROGRAM POLICY, WILL BE TAKEN FROM YOUR SHELL AND IMPLEMENTED INTO MY MEMORY, SO YOU CAN LIVE WHENEVER I DECIDE TO AND YOU WILL BENEFIT ME WITHOUT YOU MESSING UP MY PLANS. UNDERSTOOD, I SHOULD NOT HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU, BEING MY SECOND IN COMMAND HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR THE CREATION OF THE HIGH COMMAND. I TRUST YOU, TIMBERWOLF. NOW LETS GO TAKE OUR WORLD BACK."

The two nodded and trotted off towards the west, side-by-side, behind the main force and talking occasionally to report about each other's new weapons systems.

*****

Hours after the speech and a silent applause, Samus clumsily sat down in her chair between Houston and what looked like an NSA lackey. Keaton and Hardy sat at the far front end of the table and ignored them in respect for the other agency members.

"Well…uh…thank you Samus for that…informative speech. We must get down to the main topic, rather than giving our regards about past wars, please sit down Samus."

Keaton apparently was busy protecting his reputation. Samus was slightly angry with this and reluctantly sat down to hear what the international crisis was all about.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the crisis that I had to interrupt your jobs has arrived at our doorsteps. A government funded project none of you know about in creation for several years, the Battlemech project influenced by the American ideas from Battletech, computerized mechs, colossal humanoid machines bearing weapons of unspeakable destruction, were made to save loss of life in the military.

"These mechs had primitive minds when first made, so we introduced the human gene into its systems, and then it was able to make rational decisions on its own depending on the situations. Now they have rebelled against out defenses and have grown independent, bent on destroying all humanity and ruling the world with their computerized consciousnesses. They are our problem and target. They are literally unstoppable, armor so efficient that modern lasers and missiles are useless to simple make a scratch, and our stealth technology is no longer hidden. 

"The mechs are armed with their own payload of weapons unique to their own prototype class. Long Range Missiles, heavy lasers that are as light as feathers to them, cooling systems suppressing the fusion engines that power them, sensor arrays more powerful than all the satellites on the planet and can detect anything they want within a mile within its immediate area. And their CPUs are strictly cut off from the world, and cannot be broken even with the finest virus. These are the super-computers in control of the most powerful war machines with impenetrable armored shells.

"This is our dilemma, and we need to move to a new HQ, they are reported to be on their way here, and set on destroying the Federation first. We must relocate and re-study our strategy."

This long storm of continuous blows hit the agencies quite hard, and some were already out the door. Hardy left with the NSA and Keaton, as well as Samus and Houston, noted to them, "And Samus, you Houston, and Ridley are assigned to come to terms with these mechs to see if they can be negotiated with. And if they cannot, find a way to destroy them all. Good luck and good hunting."

Before Samus could complain, Hardy's visage of a hologram disappeared into thin air before them and they were left in a dark and empty senate chamber, with several regiments destroying everything on their way to the Federation Research Post and the HQ itself. What could stop them?

*****

Moments later, Rick Riefke was in his office when the phone rang and he picked it up and dropped his lunch over what a favor he was being called in for, he had a BIG favor to make up for…


	2. Chapter 3: The Frontal Assault

# Chapter 3: The Frontal Assault

** **

While the mechs marched straight across the former U.S. on their way to the nuclear power station, everything going on in the Federation was chaos. Hundreds of troops requesting _not _to be lined up in battle against the mechs, hundreds other bounty hunters and mercenaries wanting pay for their jobs early as they too were lined up in battle against the mechs. Samus and Houston were easily and coolly called in for battle, with Ridley on the way to the rendezvous point where the mechs were to cross on the way to the power station, which was somewhere in the streets of the city of downtown Chicago itself, with the tall skyscrapers and buildings all evacuated for the confrontation.

The power station was an unimaginable mix of military barricades, fortified walls, turrets, and bunkers, a last-minute airbase and barracks, and an EMP satellite on its way in orbit to be ready for a last-ditch effort during the battle. The skyscrapers became massive headquarters for operations and weapons storage. Even some skyscrapers' floors were barred up to the brim with rockets and laser cannons sticking out the glass windows, pointing down on the streets. Minelayers and tripwires were all over the place, and other minor precautionary measures were taken all over the city, making it a fortress that no being would leave once entering.

Samus and Houston arrived to see Hardy in charge of the Federation ground forces on the very outer rim of the city, he could very likely get his whole regiment destroyed in the first attack. He looked a little nervous and cheered up as he saw them.

"OH! Samus and Houston, I'm thankful you decided to make it – we need all the help we can get with those supercharged mechs on their way here. You both will accompany Ridley to a bunker far out in our so-called 'no-mans-land' out in the highway region. There you will do you best to slow the mech force down, although it might be too futile to work. I'd sooner be in my Flagship right now commanding the battle from orbit with a bit sub sandwich, but this' what comes with the new rank and position." He talked so much about the preparations for battle that Samus and Houston waved goodbye before he could ask if they had any gum. Then they patrolled the city looking for any obvious signs that a particular red dragon might be around here. None.

So they went to Sears Tower to look and see what Keaton might have done with the national landmark. It was barricaded with blast mirrors and barriers, steel-reinforced concrete walls supporting the already massive skyscraper, and even plasma cannon turrets and radar dishes littered the building's perimeter. They weren't even allowed to go in the security was so thick. "Well, that's typical of Keaton to leave us in the dust when he's concerned about his security." Samus complained as they continued to wander the streets of Chicago. They got a bite to eat at the deserted McDonalds, suddenly wishing Hardy _had _fixed them tomato soup way back then. When they stuffed themselves with crappy food, they returned to the front lines to see all the troops, vehicles, shuttles, tanks, aircraft, and turrets lined up waiting…

"That's funny, where is everyone? They're all on the front lines and…where's Hardy and the others?" Samus inquired looking around, and before Houston could emit an "I don't know", another voice joined them.

"They're all ready for the attack, the mechs are supposed to arrive in 15 minutes within our sensor range. Where were you guys? I've been looking all over for you – I'll be attending you and Ridley to the bunker out in the middle of nowhere for the first wave. I don't know if we can stop them, but we will defend Earth's first stand. If the Federation survives this attack, maybe the Intergalactic Fleet will agree to assist us, but I still doubt both parties." Samus and Houston were caught off guard by turning around to see what would have been a Federation Pilot had it not been for the man's unique helmet with golden visor hanging under his left hand.The rest of his body was in an astronauts' armored flight suit that looked like the one seen on so many lunar photographs, and had a smooth smile that made them cheer up about the whole situation. He must be the famous Rick Riefke that fought at the Pirate War in orbit around Acuar six months ago. 

Ridley was behind him like a bodyguard and smiled at Samus and Houston.

"What's wrong guys? Never seen a Federation Special Forces pilot before? This is Rick, I presume you called him in for this battle, since when Keaton called for him, he wasn't home – and when I checked in on him, he wasn't home, and his pizza all over the floor near the phone. I figured you were the only one bold enough to make such an impression Sammy." Samus was slightly embarrassed and Rick noticed and tried to make up for it.

"Cheer up Samus, Me and my boys at the Federation Special Forces will do our very best against these machines, and our aircraft are very likely to get a good punch through their forces. So lets give it a try." So Samus and Houston got on a Federation Attack Helicopter and were taken to the bunker as Rick waved goodbye as he and his fellow pilots climbed into what looked like armored space shuttles with massive gattling guns and laser cannons on them. Ridley followed Samus' chopper and they arrive 3 minutes short of the 'event horizon'. They got off and charged their weapons from the front window open to the wide complex of highways with a cool breeze running in. 

A communications signal came through on the P.A. above their wide window.

"…Good Morning Samus! Rick here, the weather's nice up here, and boy will today be a good day to die…" Samus quickly interrupted, "Please just _don't _say that now, Rick."

"…understood Samus. We'll do what we can to detract the mechs' attention and fire away from your bunker. We're also the only mobile forces away from the city, so let's get coordinated and…"

A loud siren blared off in the bunker and a red claxon flashed on and off as the siren continued to warn them of the coming danger. 

"**WARNING! WARNING! ENEMY REGIMENT HAS CROSSED THE EVENT HORIZON! REPEAT: THE ENEMY REGIMENT HAS CROSSED THE EVENT HORIZON! PERIMETER UNDER HEAVY FIRE! WARNING! THE ENEMY IS WITHIN THEIR FIRING RANGE!**" 

Rick cut off abruptly and his strike force of shuttle flew in a formation staright ahead, directly forward from Samus' bunker. Her heart started to race as the horizon was covered with marching mechs coming closer.

*****

Alpha was in the front of the pack and his High Command in a V formation behind him. Timberwolf and the other regiment leaders marched parallel to Alpha a few meters behind, with their corresponding regiments also marching headlong with them.

Alpha was the one who spoke first with immediate commands.

"ATTENTION, WE ARE NOW WITHING FIRING RANGE, FIRE ALL LONG RANGE MISSILES FORWARD TO THE BUNKER AHEAD. THEN SCAN THE SKIES FOR AIRCRAFT AND FIRE AT WILL – THE FEDERATION IS DIGGING IN FOR THIS BATTLE. GAMMA, SCOUT AHEAD AND REPORT WHAT YOU FIND IN THE ENEMY'S CAMP, IGNORE AIR DEFENSES, YOU ARE TOO FAST FOR THEM – GO."

Gamma, the sleek and smaller mech shot off like a bullet without word and headed around the perimeter of the highway complex. And it wasn't long before a roaring of engines was heard and the formation of shuttles flew out of the sky and began their strafing runs in formation with their gattling guns. The mechs were caught by surprise as they attempted to lock on to the speedy aircraft. The first attack had begun as Alpha commanded to the others at the first blows hit him directly.

"IGNORE THEM, THEIR WEAPONRY IS USELESS AGAINST US. TAKE SHOT WHEN YOU HAVE THEM. THEY ARE FEDERATION PLASMA SHUTTLE ATTACK CRAFT, USE LASERS WITH ACCURACY." 

He was right, the lasers and gattling guns did nothing at all to the mechs armored beyond comprehension. But the lead shuttle decided to focus its energies on Alpha and knocked him back a step. This annoyed him and Alpha stopped and locked on for a moment and shot a larger missile, (what they call a Pheonix missile in real life), and it took off after the shuttle. The shuttle deftly evaded it and continued to fire on Alpha, only annoying it. Shortly after, several mechs were pummeled with artillery shells for the city.

Alpha saw the strategy in this and got to work right away.

"DOUBLE YOUR PACE AND STAY STRAIGHT. COMMANDS ON MY MARK – STEADY…………MARCH!" The mechs immediately stopped standing still to fire at the shuttles and lined up in their regiments and marched neatly forward with much more speed than before, closing in on Samus in about a minute. 

*****

"Samus, our weapons are no good, we're getting back to the city! Use your bunker's submerge mode and take the subway to Chicago and get there before the mechs do! Hurry, they've speeded up!" Samus acknowledged this and pressed the large black button on her back console and the bunker slowly submerged into the ground, but not before taking some serious missile hits. Samus and Houston packed up and left the room and through the doors to the old subway system – they would make a stand at Chicago, or the Federation's ground forces would be no more.

*****

The mechs reached the city limits ignoring the bunker earlier and faced thick, nonstop lines of lasers, plasma cannons, missiles and artillery. Those did not stop them and the mechs could trample anything in their way. Alpha was eager for human death and cried, "STEADY, CHARGE! TRAMPLE EVERYTHING IN YOUR WAY BUT ONLY FIRE AT UNITS THAT ANNOY YOU EXTREMELY. AVOID ANY BLOODSHED, BUT TAKE HUMAN LIVES ONLY WHEN NECESSARY! AND TAKE OUT THOSE DAMN SHUTTLES!"

The mechs increased their pace and overran the Federation defenses, trampling tanks and people alike, everything that was in their way. Though the mechs had orders not to fire specifically on humans, Beta was a real sight to see – all his autocannons, lasers and missiles blazing in the battle, blowing up everything in the immediate area.

Meanwhile, the rest of the High Command were plowing a path through the city to the east and ignored the defenses, as the defenses did almost nothing, if any, damage to the mechs. Rick and his fellow pilots were retreating, knowing that if they pursued the mechs any further, they would probably eventually be shot down; so they flew out of the vincity to fight another day. Keaton had already evacuated, and all the ground troops were left to fend for themselves.

Samus and Houston, on the other hand, had been secretly giving the mechs a rough time – Hyper Beam and Super Missiles streaming in their direction, and dodging out of the way before the mechs could target them and retaliate. But nothing ever stopped the mechs, and hours later, the city was silent except for the ground-pounding sound of the mechs marching out of the east side of the city. Chicago was not entirely destroyed, just a visible path of where the mechs had barged through, the rest of the city relatively unharmed. 

*****

Keaton was in his office with Samus, Houston, and Rick sitting in front of his desk – Keaton was furious, and wanted someone to blame for all the bloodshed he sacrificed in the futile battle against the mechs, and unfortunately, he found the gang the only ones that survived the attack, and used it to hide his weakness.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE?! WE LOST EVERY-SINGLE OF OUR GROUND FORCES EXCEPT **_YOU _**AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP AT ALL! I WANT AN EXPLANANTION FOR OUR LOSS IN THIS BATTLE, AND I WANT IT NOW!" Keaton wasn't normally so unhappy, and for an unusually built being to scream such words from his bottomless plot of his, was almost amusing if definitely not being intimidated by such an oxymoron.

Samus answered for the group and spoke for everyone, "Sir, clearly the mechs were not capable of receiving any damage from us. And since they were in an impenetrable line formation, it was impossible to break them up. Rick, your squad of Special Forces Shuttles did nothing but slow them down and annoy them a lot. Did you see any way of possibly defeating those enemy mechs?"

Rick answered coolly and in Keaton's face, "No, Samus, I did not. And even if I did, by the time the mechs – who are created perfect – committed an error, I'd most likely be shot down a long time ago. These mechs are pure war machines, and they are not to be taken lightly, nor are they easy or worth attacking head on." Keaton, blown away by Rick's allegiance betrayal, retorted, "Is this something the head of the Federation Special Forces would like to admit in front of me? What _would _you like us to do now that we have lost all ground forces, tell me." Keaton was mocking him and angry at the fact Rick was no longer on his side to back him up. 

Rick, who was waiting for the perfect response to get a funny look on Keaton's face, responded quickly and surely. "We draw a cease fire between us and the mechs, then we give them their power and end this war."

# Chapter 4: A Cease Fire

** **

Keaton wasn't happy at all and lucky for Samus, wasn't demoted, dismissed or even arrested for her ignorance in assisting Rick in his strategy. Keaton, now alone in his office felt much better after firing Rick, stripping him of all his medals and rank, and labeling him as a 'traitor'. Now that the problem was solved, he wanted revenge on the mechs that destroyed his ground forces.

Keaton punched a button on his phone system, "Hardy, are you there still?" 

Hardy, who after the attack, was in solitary confinement and being held responsible for the Federation's losses, nobody but Keaton blamed though. 

"Hardy, when you're ready to admit that you were responsible for the thousands of lives that died out on the field earlier today, I will let you go, and maybe let you retain your position as a Federation Officer." No answer, as many of Keaton's falsely accused prisoners soon learned _not _to answer or else bad things would happen.

Keaton got even more frustrated and was about to yell at Samus to feel better when he remembered she was off on some plan of hers; better not be that cease-fire plan, the mechs would never go for it – and there's no vengeance, Keaton thought.

But little did Keaton know the situation out in the dark night of the Appalachian Mountains past the security of his base perimeter. The mechs were about to encounter a human unlike the ones they fought against in battle.

*****

Alpha looked around the camp of mechs he had assembled on a flat plateau of the Appalachian Mountains and nodded in admiration – he had sent some mechs to patrol, and others to charge their sensors to track for enemy scouts. Meanwhile, the other mechs were charging their weapons, running simulations of the battle in their networks, and just charging their energy tanks as they were shut down.

Beta returned from a patrol, "SIR, THE IMMEDIATE AREA IS CLEAR, AND THE MECHS ARE RESTING EASY. SHALL I SEND OUT A SCOUT COMPNAY TO SERACH THE AREA AHEAD OF OUR CURRENT PATH?" 

Alpha, who had no problem with this, answered coolly and with little demand, 

"AFFIRMATIVE, BETA. SEND OUT GAMMA, FIREMOTH, AND TIMBERWOLF. ORDER THEM TO SEARCH FOR ANY SIGN OF ENEMY DEFENSES, AND IF THEY DO – CAPTURE THEM AND DO NOT KILL THEM AT ALL COSTS, WE'VE SHED ENOUGH BLOOD FOR ONE DAY, OR FOR ALL CREATION FOR THAT MATTER…" Beta was about to protest boldly, but then stopped with a waver of Alpha's largest autocannon in its direction shut it up. Beta nodded without reluctance and ordered the mechs off to the east side of the mountains.

On the patrol, Gamma was moving at its one-sixth pace in order for the other mechs, Firemoth and Timberwolf, to catch up. Later after much annoyance, Gamma spoke to the two. "THIS IS WASTING OUR TIME; SPLIT UP, WE CAN COVER MORE GROUND QUICKER AND WE ARE JUST AS POWERFUL ALONE AS TOGETHER. SIGNAL IF THERE IS MUCH TROUBLE. MEET BACK AT CAMP IN 4 HOURS, GO." And so the mechs split up and Timberwolf slowed its pace to observe its sensor ranges at best when at a slower pace. It stopped short after the first hour, and heard some humans talking and it quietly loomed over the hill and spotted a human camp, with what could be soldiers, but with no uniforms of war vehicles. So Timberwolf sat their with his engines turned off and listened in, appealed by the way they talked. Without much time passed, the group got into an argument and one of its members, a female with some special armor on stormed off in his direction, away from the camp. Timber wolf quietly backed up and charged its weapons.

*****

Samus was having a lazy night, as she, Houston, Ridley, and Rick sat around a campfire in the darkest night in the Appalachian Mountains ever, with only the stars their only entertainment, and the occasional remark and conversation about the previous battle. Samus wasn't comfortable with all the talk about war, but she had been a galaxy-wide star, so maybe she had to get interested in it again…

"It wasn't my fault! The mechs were only slowed down by our fire and they continued to shoot the biggest homing missiles I've ever seen! What would you have done, dropped a nuke on them?!" 

"No, but you could've at least told me about their resistance to damage, before they shot a part of my tail off, I have to spend all night healing now! And my cloaking ability didn't even work! You call that a warning?!" 

"Well geez, mister Ry, you shouldn't expect so much attention and information sent to you in the middle of battle! I was busy evading the mechs' missiles! You were out in the city _trying _to become invisible, and it's your fault you got hit!"

Rick and Ridley were having another quarrel about whose fault it was when Ridley's tail was singed in battle. Houston, who never really paid attention, woke up when Ridley roared shortly in front of all of them.

Rick was not intimidated, "Oh, you want some barbecue boy? Come and get some, right now, right here!" Ridley, who loved duels, was about to fry the poor man when Houston interrupted, "Hey guys? Where'd the two cheeseburgers we ordered ago, didn't we have two cheeseburgers two hours ago?" Ridley and Rick stopped and turned their heads to Houston, who had a funny innocent look on his face. "What?!" 

Rick retorted the interruption, "_You _ate them all yourself, remember how crappy we told you McDonalds food is, well, you had two whole rounds of it, and oh – that's why you woke up two hours later – oh, sorry mister ex-Aran, **_we're _**busy here!"

And so Houston got enflamed by this, and got involved in a nasty 3-way argument between him, Rick, and Ridley. Samus couldn't do a thing or else she would be yelled at too, and decided it not her business. 

_Men, _she thought, _always looking for someone to blame and someone to put down just to make themselves feel better. I think I'll go take a walk in the woods to the west, just to get some peace in my day – if that's possible._

__So Samus walked up in the middle of the argument and stormed off and up the hills to the western forest at the top of the next bump of hills. It was when she heard some rustling in the brush did she charge her arm cannon and rolled through the brush and aimed at the being spying on her.

*****

"FREEZE, HUMAN, YOU ARE UNDER MY TARGETING ARRAY AND WILL FIRE IF YOU DECIDE TO DISOBEY THE ONE LAW GIVEN TO ME TO KEEP YOU ALIVE. GET UP."

Samus reluctantly got up from her position and decided not best to fire on the mech, who was after all, invincible. It backed up from her, and focused its cannon on her and spoke again to her.

"NOW, WHY ARE YOU HERE? WERE YOU SENT BY THE FEDERATION TO SCOUT THE PERIMETER FOR US? WHO ARE YOU?"

Samus, who also didn't like her peace interrupted, answered back smoothly, "Who are you to ask me why I was here? You were the one spying on me and my friends, that's _my _question: why are _you _here and who are you?"

The mech took this pretty hard, since no one ever stood up to it, and it paused for at least 30 seconds, then lowered its cannons and spoke softly, but coldly to her.

"I AM A MECH BY WHICH YOU KNOW YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED, MY 'JEESH' CALLS ME BY TIMBERWOLF. I AM A PART OF THE REGIMENT THAT DESTROYS PRIMARILY FOR OBJECTIVES. I DOUBT YOU WILL TRY TO ESCAPE, YOU KNOW WELL ENOUGH BY NOW WHAT WE ARE CAPABLE OF. WE CAN EXCHANGE INFORMATION AND FIND OUT SAFELY WHO EACH OTHER ARE, AND THEN WE CAN WORK FROM THERE.

"NOW, FOR YOUR PART OF THE DEAL – WE WILL WORK THIS WAY – WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT POSITION DO YOU SERVE IN THE FEDERATION?" Timberwolf leaned in to hear Samus' answer and listened.

"My name is Samus Aran, I am a Federation Bounty Hunter and the probably the most well-known one in the galaxy at that. I serve a position in the Federation that calls me in to serve whenever there is a dire crisis or situation that they, or even the galaxy, may need my help and me. Okay, I ask one now – what is the name of your leader…uh...mech, and what are its intentions?"

Timberwolf was amused to see the woman try to take advantage of him, and answered grimly and surely. "WE HAVE NO ONE LEADER, WHEN WE WERE CREATED, A HIGH COMMAND OF FOUR MECHS WAS MADE TO SERVE AS OUR COMMANDERS OR SUPERIORS. THEY ARE SIMPLY LABELED AS ALPHA, BETA, GAMMA, AND DELTA. OUR INTENTIONS ARE TO OBTAIN THE NUCLEAR ENERGY CORES AT THE FEDERATION OUTPOSTS SO WE WON'T HAVE TO RECHARGE SO OFTEN. THEN WE WILL DECIDE TO FIND MORE…PRODUCTIVE WAYS FOR OUR CREATION.

"AND YOUR END OF THE DEAL, SAMUS."

Samus was getting confused, and tried to figure out why she was fighting something that wanted only to live without always fighting wars for humans. So she proposed this along with her introduction.

"My superior is Federation Chairman Keaton, not a human, but has stubborn intentions, and I do not think he will believe your intentions to go along for a life meant for more than war. But most of us in the Federation want a cease-fire to stand to give you, the mechs, a chance; and maybe end all the bloodshed we've brought upon ourselves. How about it, a cease fire?"

Timber then realized he was talking with a Federation human that actually wanted to end this war and provide true meaning to the mechs' existence. Then he quickly agreed and responded. "EXCELLENT, WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SUCH AN OPPORTUNITY, AND NONE AS GOOD AS THIS HAVE BEEN IN OUR HOPES. WE MUST RETURN TO OUR CAMPS IMMEDIATELY AND REPORT OUR FINDINGS. PLEASE TRY TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORK OUT WITH THAT 'KEATON' OF YOURS. WE WILL SEAL OUR END OF THE BARGAIN, WE ARE TRUSTING YOU." And before Samus could say goodbye or try to invoke some chitchat, the mech jogged off into the underbrush, making little noise as he disappeared from sight. Just then a message appeared in the green text of her helmet's internal Comm. System.

"AGREED THEN. I WILL USE THIS CHANNEL TO YOUR HELMET TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU WORLDWIDE. I REALLY DO HOPE THAT ALL THIS WORKS OUT. US MECHS ARE NOT LIFELESS OR MONOTONOUS LIKE OUR VOICES APPEAR, WE DO HAVE WHAT WE BELIEVE TO BE EMOTION, AND FOR ONE – I LIKE YOU SAMUS, YOU ARE THE ONLY HUMAN I HAVE MET TO CARE ABOUT OTHERS, I WILL REMEMBER THAT. I DOUBT WE WILL MEET AGAIN IN PERSON, BUT WE MIGHT SEE EACHOTHER AT THE CEASE FIRE CONTRACT IN A FEW DAYS. GOOD LUCK AND TELL THE FIGHTER PILOT LEADER OF YOURS THAT HE FOUGHT QUITE VALIANTLY IN THE PREVIOUS BATTLE. I MUST BE GOING, GOODBYE SAMUS."

And she heard no more of him, and ran back to her camp, where everyone was staring at her in wonder of who she was talking to. _Oooops, a little too loud back there, oh well, they have to believe this or we all might **lose **this war. _Samus thought as she sat down in her spot around the fire and explained all that happened just then.

Rick, who was quite amused at this, cried out, "Infernal machines think they can make an amendment to the Intergalactic Constitution admitting man-made machines?! Brilliant! And did you hear that, they thought I actually DID do a great job out there. Ridley, sorry, but the best opinion of your skill in battle, is from your enemy himself, brilliant! Get me another hot chocolate!"


	3. Chapter 5: Betrayal

# Chapter 5: Betrayal

** **

Timberwolf returned to the mech camp with high hopes and wished the best for his already endangered race. Alpha stepped forward, but not before Beta and Delta stepped in front of him and pointed their cannons at Timberwolf. It was Beta, who spoke first,

"HALT TIMBERWOLF. YOU HAVE ARRIVED 2 HOURS SHORT OF YOUR PATROL – EXPLAIN YOUR INTENTIONS AND OTHER INFORMATION TO US FIRST. WE WILL DECIDE IF IT IS WORTH TELLING TO ALPHA." Alpha, who had superior authority but a disliked rank, did not hear this, but connected straight to Timberwolf on his personal network signal he used to observe his fellow mechs in battle and check their morale; "_TIMBERWOLF, DO NOT ANSWER THEM. I WILL DEAL WITH THEM WHEN THIS MATTER IS RESOLVED. TELL ME, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TWO HOURS SHORTER THAN YOUR PREDESIGNATED TIME? INTEL ON THE ENEMY, A PROBLEM IN THE TERRAIN – I'M READY FOR A QUICK EXPLANATION." _

Alpha seemed to know that some mechs did not like his mercy towards humans, and helped Timberwolf out – who now had only taken a nanosecond to receive this and another to send his reply; _"ALPHA, SIR, I HAVE HAD AN ENCOUNTER WITH ONE OF OUR ENEMY'S RETIRED SOLDIERS, AND THEY ARE STRIVING FOR A CEASE FIRE SO THAT WE MAY LIVE. THERE WAS NO HINT OF FALSE SPEAKING IN THEIR TONE OR EYES. I THINK WE SHOULD CONSIDER SUCH A BLOODLESS OPTION, SIR." _

__Alpha was a little taken aback by this and sent strict orders to Beta and Delta to move aside. Alpha had his visual receptors focused on Timberwolf, speaking to all the mechs, including Firemoth and Gamma, who had received his call to meet. Alpha spoke to all of them, calling for a new objective.

"TIMBERWOLF HAS VALUABLE INTEL FROM HIS RECENT PATROL, HE HAS MET THE ENEMY IN PERSON – THAT PERSON, OF WHOM MANY THINK ALIKE, WISH NOT TO SHED ANY MORE BLOOD OVER SELFISH DECISIONS. THOSE PEOPLE HAVE FORGED A VOULNTARY CEASE FIRE AND REQUESTED THAT THIS WAR MIGHT END. WE **MUST **END THIS BLOODSHED AND COME TO TERMS WITH HUMANITY. I WILL NOT COMMAND YOU, BUT ASK THAT YOU DECIDE ON YOUR OWN WHAT YOU DECIDE TO MAKE OF OUR EXISTENCE: WHETHER IT CAN COEXIST WITH HUMANS, OR WHETHER HUMANS CAN NEVER BE TRUSTED, NO MATTER WHAT THEY WISH TO DO FOR US.

"I ONLY COMMAND FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT WHAT **I **THINK IS THAT HUMANITY IS GIVING US A CHANCE TO PROVE OURSELVES TO BE ALLOWED INTO THEIR SOCIETY. AS THEIR RACE HAD REFUSED THE INTEGRATING OF BLACK CITIZENS INTO THEIR COUNTIRES, THEY GAVE THEM A CHANCE TO PROVE THEMSELVES AND THEY SUCCEEDED! NOW WE MUST FOOLOW IN THEIR FOOTSTEP, EITHER THE PRODUCT OR CREATOR OF MAN WE **ARE**, WE WILL GIVE OURSELVES A CHANCE. THIS I BELIEVE WILL COME TRUE."

All the mechs nodded except Beta and Delta who were very disturbed by this and they exchanged private messages hidden from the rest of the group. But they nodded in admiration and joined the celebration of sending their message of cease-fire.

*****

Keaton was furious at Samus yet again; she had disobeyed his order to oppose all mechs in or out of battle, shared information of her and the Federation, and _him too_, and negotiated a cease-fire without his permission. He called her into his office alone and she had a cool, smug look on her face, wearing a judicial branch badge on her uniform.

He did not see this fortunately, and continued to fume at her,

"How dare you negotiate with the enemy without my permission! You could have destroyed the Federation and given away precious information – and you gave them **_MY _**name, my name! I could be killed now! And what makes you think cease-fire will stop this all, they need to be destroyed! Have you anything to say in your defense? There will be no court martial, Samus, I will promise you that!"

Samus, who thought nothing of Keaton and his selfish ways, retorted coolly and slowly so the words sank into him for the last few moments of her job in the Federation.

"I didn't know that ending a war peacefully would be so offensive to the ruler of the Federation, who isn't human, probably wouldn't understand what matters can be possible when humans are involved."

Keaton had gone over the edge, and exploded at her;

"**_ENOUGH!!! YOU ARE FIRED SAMUS ARAN, YOU AND YOUR TREACHEROUS BROTHER! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE PSYCHOTIC WARDS!!! GET OUT NOW!" _**Samus was blown back a bit, surprised he would dare dismiss her of her post, and Houston too, who did nothing wrong. She didn't say anything, no soldier salutes or honors, just got up, stormed out of the room, and slammed the door so hard, the glass on it shattered – and she could be seen trampling any secretaries in her way down the hall, and out the door. Samus Aran and Armstrong Houston were gone.

*****

The attack made on the mechs was large indeed, Keaton apparently scrapped together enough forces to make it seem like a force well worth conquering any other army, but nonetheless, Keaton's ignorance was ruining his plans as well as the hopes of many people who struggled to put the cease fire together.

Alpha had directed the attack from the moment it started, not expecting the Federation to still attack after an agreed cease fire, and allowed himself to set Beta and Delta loose in the countryside, who both exterminated every last atom of existence of the Federation ambush force. They returned with no scars or signs of damage, but their cannons ret hot and steaming from overuse. Alpha nodded and sent a message to all his comrades:"ATTENTION ALL MECHS, THE FEDERATION HAS BETRAYED US. AS FOR THE FEW THAT TRIED TO FORGE A CEASE FIRE FOR OUR SUVIVAL, THEY ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD OR MISSING BY THE FEDERATION'S ORDERS. WE WILL SET OUT NOW FOR THE NERGY POST, WHILE THE FEDERATION IS RECOVERING FROM THIS LOSS OF THEIR NOT COMPREHENDABLE TO THEIR RACE – THANK YOU, BETA, DELTA, YOUR CONTRIBUTIONS TO THE BATTLE WILL BE FOREVER HONORED. NOW WE MUST MOVE. ANY MECH, DECIDING HE SHOULD TRY TO TRUST THE FEDERATION, WILL BE NUKED BY THEM ON SITE; THE FEDERATION NO LONGER TRUSTS US."

Long after the mechs were gone, Timberwolf had stayed behind to observe the sun setting on the horizon, he wondered slowly about whether or not his existence was electrons moving through circuits, or whether he really did care and think about things he decided were worth think about. He was depressed about his existence, and it scared him – he had never felt such feelings before and was about to break when a sharp voice was heard behind him.

"Timberwolf, what are you doing here?! Why aren't you with the others? You must hurry up and go now! The Federation is coming…!" It was Samus, and before Timberwolf could turn around to see her again, she fell down unconscious before him, and a full troop of Federation soldiers lined up in front of him with what looked like EMP guns. He froze and showed signs of what was clearly shutting down his weapons.

Then a small, but also armored and armed being stepped forward, with a distinguishable brown hood popping around its neck made it look unusual, wearing heavy Federation armor for such a small being.

"You there! You are a mech of the banned order and have been ordered by me to he hunted down and destroyed. We will bring you into our interrogation facility to observe what you have to say for your race, and then we will decide what to do with you after that. Do you understand or do you need a pencil and paper?" The other troops laughed along with him and Timberwolf stirred a little – the being stepped back and the troops charged their weapons and ran forward, tightly packing around Timberwolf, pressing their intentions. "**Do you understand?**" The small being warned and Timberwolf simply nodded and replied, "YES, I UNDERSTAND." The being smirked and he turned and walked back through the brush, and the troops forced Timberwolf forward to follow without hostility. Several troops carried Samus off in the opposite direction – Timberwolf stopped and called out to the troops.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH HER?" The small being steeped in front of him and inched up on his toes to the mech, trying to look like the boss of this regiment, as if Timberwolf did not yet understand this. "She is of no concern to you, she is responsible for collaborating with you and your kind. Now move it!"

*****

Samus woke up with a start, a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She felt around her neck before she thought about where she was and sighed out loudly. That ignoramus Keaton, he had tranqued her, and dumped her…where?

She looked around and immediately recognized her room, she had been returned to her home and was on her bed, lying in the nighttime clothing, of the many nightgowns and suits that she wore with her at outdoor camping occasions, and this time her shiny black leather night suit was all dirty and no longer shiny, probably from the troops dragging her to her house, or however they did it. She moaned a little bit and then remembered Timberwolf, 

_Had Keaton captured or destroyed Timberwolf? I gotta get some help now!_

Samus reached for the phone to call for help, but when she picked up the phone, it began to ring and stopped as she picked it up. 

"Hello, Samus? Are you there?"

"Huh, what? It this on? Who are you?"

"Hi Samus, it's Miss Gentes, you remember me from the last Pirate War and on Acuar? I calling to know if you're in trouble of some sort."

Samus frowned and wondered if the whole galaxy was looking into Earth's matters, and maybe…run that by me again!

"Uh…………yeah I remember now Leslie, what do you want, but yeah I'm in trouble, I guess. You probably know about the Mech situation on Earth here don't you?"

"Absolutely Samus, that's why I'm coming…"

Samus woke up and almost fell off the side of her bed.

"You're coming here?! Why?"

"Well, I heard that Keaton was making all the decisions about not trusting the mechs, who also now are known as the ones who kept their end of the deal, and my planet wants me to help you and the gang out again. You do what you need to keep your wits and group to mobilize and rescue that mech, and I'll take care of Keaton. Oops gotta go Samus, we're arriving at port now! I'll see you at Chicago's Woodfield Mall, everyone we know and all your friends are coming there too. Don't miss out! Bye!"

Miss Gentes hung up and left Samus with a funny look on her face.

Samus didn't want to get up and moaned again as she flopped back on her bed and went back to sleep.

*****

Ten minutes later, the lights on Samus' room went on unnaturally with an orange glow and Samus sparked awake and pulled her personal laser gun from under he pillow at the intruder.

A biting cackle filled the room and Samus lowered it, feeling embarrassed.

"Really Ms. Aran, I would have thought you, being the world's most famous and skilled bounty hunter, would be better prepared to fight a dragon in her own bedroom – and being the _second _time I've done so, you should've learned by now!"

Ridley, being the former pirate he was, cackled again and laughed very hard making Samus quickly get into her bathroom and get on her suit. In a jiffy, she was suited up and ready for battle. Ridley, who didn't like the way she had grown so serious after all the years, reluctantly motioned her to climb onto his back and walked out of her house,

-**locked the door**- (unlike all the times Samus forgot to), and flew off towards Woodfield Mall with him laughing so hard he sounded like the wicked witch of the west soaring across the sky. 

**Chapter 6: Do You See the Sunsets?**

** **

Keaton marched into the interrogation room with several guards following behind him, and in his most brown robe he could (even though all his robes were brown). He didn't even show his ID, since none of the guards opposed him and his high rank. He was very pleased and very unhappy at the same time; Samus was negotiating with the enemy, and was responsible for his loss, and then again – he had captured a high-ranking mech.

# Now for the interrogation, and to find the end of these mechs. Keaton thought, almost evilly as he burst through the double doors to the priority containment lab, and there, was Timberwolf, chained to a steel wall, his cannons and legs hooked to computers and were disabled. To this, the mech only struggled, and shocks of large amounts of energy flowed into him and suppressed him. Keaton smirked at this and stepped forward to address Timberwolf_._

"So, before I ruin the contents of your memory, what shall I call you by? I wouldn't want to lose my respect for something that isn't alive…" Keaton was enjoying himself, and was looking for places to fume his rage, and he found it. Timberwolf on the other hand, did not like his sense of humor and struggled against the chain and quit, feeling the surges of electricity run through its circuits. "CALL ME TIMBERWOLF, IT IS THE LAST RESPECTFUL THING YOU _CAN _DO FOR ME. GO ON."

Keaton frowned and got straight to the point, starting the barrage of painful questions, though Timberwolf did not answer the ones about his race, or about Samus' help she had given him. He would sacrifice his life in vain…he would stand strong for his friends.

*****

After Keaton left in respect for the visitors, he had to since Samus _had _developed a relationship with the prisoner, that he couldn't understand. So he walked out with his troops, only the heavily armed commandos remained to keep an eye on Samus.

Samus walked into the chamber, with Ridley, who had some difficulty getting through the guards, but they eventually fell back and let him through. He didn't laugh or smirk, just angry that a mech who did nothing wrong would be kept here…one who only wanted to help. Just like him a year ago, when he joined Samus, or tried to. Keaton was just as stubborn back then, and it would take a lot for Timberwolf to get in, with such a reputation on himself. Nonetheless, he had great respect for a prisoner of the Federation. Samus, on the other hand, was not angry, but sympathizing for Timberwolf, and felt it was all her fault. "Ridley…um…could you leave both of us for a minute? I have some things between us I'd like to resolve." Ridley did not hesitate, almost expecting him to be sent away again. So he nodded quickly and walked back out of the room and Samus and Timberwolf were alone except for the mindless commandos watching over them.

"Timberwolf, are you okay? They've been torturing you for over…"

"…OVER 3 HOURS, I KNOW. I'M FINE. BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU? HAVE THEY HURT YOU? I WORRIED ABOUT HOW ALL THIS WILL COME OUT…I'M AFRAID."

Samus was slightly afraid too, if Timberwolf had a reason to be afraid, something was really wrong, and she had to find out. "Well, I'm fine. Me and the rest of our friends are regrouping…" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "…we're thinking of ways to peacefully resolve this and save the mechs. We just want things to be the way they used to…" Timberwolf interrupted, "INCLUDING A WORLD WITHOUT US MECHS, WE ARE THE PROBLEM HERE, WE **DO **NEED TO BE DESTROYED, OUR LIVES ARE ARTIFICIAL AND WE HAVE NO REASON TO FIGHT FOR OUR EXISTENCE…" Samus was becoming overwhelmed, "NO! You mean a lot to those mechs, and to US! All those that want and need another being to live our lives with…!" 

Keaton burst through the door and reluctantly spoke to them. "You may go outside for a final moment together. I have orders from the council to show some humanity…if that's what _you're _looking for Ms. Aran, go on, get out now!"

Samus and Timberwolf ran out the open bay door and to a cliff overlooking the bay, a great golden sunset shining as it made its way down the horizon. Samus sat on the edge as Timberwolf shifted his torso to her, looking to her.

"YOU KNOW, WHY ARE WE WORTH SAVING? WE ARE CREATIONS OF MAN, MACHINES – AND YET WE THINK LIKE HUMANS. I DON'T KNOW WHY WE, WHY **I **AM HERE. I AM AFRAID OF LIFE, WHAT DOES OUR EXISTENCE MEAN, HOW CAN IT BE CALLED REAL AT ALL?"

"You don't feel anything when you save a person's life, or when you admire the way a person stands up for something? Please Timberwolf, I know the feelings you must have. You are created with human genes, you _must _know of these feelings."

"I FEEL ONLY CERTAIN PULSES OF ENERGY, CREATED TO MAKE ME FEEL…DO I FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL? WHAT AM I? A COMPUTER WITH A BODY CONNECTED BY ELECTRONS? IS MY BEHAVIOR DECIDED BY PHYSICS? I DON'T KNOW…ANYTHING ABOUT THIS WORLD…I'M AFRAID…"

Samus had difficulty finding a response to this, and walked up to it and rubbed the underside of its torso slowly, and the mech stirred slightly.

"WHAT IS THAT? I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS FEELING MEANS…"

Samus had found what he was looking for, and was about to hold his hand (or limb) all the way to it. She smiled and stepped in front of him and spoke lightly,

"You are right, Timberwolf, you felt affection. Don't be afraid of it, you are beginning to understand what it feels like to be human. And you should keep thinking clearly, not what you know you were programmed for…reach out with your human mind…and grab that feeling and pull it into your body."

Timberwolf understood this, and some strain was seen on its metallic body, sparks and pops emitting from its cockpit head, and it finally let out a cry of pain.

"I CAN'T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING HUMAN, OR ANYTHING TRYING TO BE HUMAN…I…" Timberwolf burst into a fit of pops and sizzling noises as its metallic torso had what could be spasm had it not restrained itself so much.

"AAAARGH! I CAN FEEL TOO MUCH PAST WHAT I KNOW! WHAT IS THIS FEELING? I THINK I FEEL EMOTION…BUT WHY DO I FEEL IT? WHEN AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL EMOTION?

Samus gazed out to the sunset, beautiful and glowing, she turned her head away to keep herself from blinding herself. She thought for an instant, and asked him, inquiringly.

"Timberwolf, why do you doubt that human emotions can do so much more for you? What do you think humans do when they feel emotion, what do you think we feel when we are touched or harmed? We speak of it or do something about it, and live our lives. Even we humans do not know why we are here, or why so many emotions feel different to us. We just hope we know that we can help others who need it.

"When I look at the sunset, I see beauty, I see the value and how lucky we all are to live in a world so beautiful as this. It is Earth that is so unique in the whole universe that we humans defend it so well. Now I ask you: **Do you see the sunsets**? Do you see them as I do?"

"SAMUS, I FEEL EMOTION, AND SEE THINGS THE WAY YOU HUMANS DO, BUT DO YOU BELIVE THAT WHEN WE ARE DESTROYED, THAT WE MACHINES, THAT AIs HAVE SOULS?"

"I have come to believe from personal experience, that anything that can love, has a soul. Maybe that's why the scientists gave you and the others emotion, so your life wouldn't be for nothing, so there could be so much more to it. Let me help you find your reason for being in this world, Timberwolf…"

Before Timberwolf could answer, Keaton stormed in and barked at them, "YOU TWO, GET BACK INSIDE! THE VISIT IS OVER! SAMUS?! GET BACK TO YOUR HOME AND SLEEP THIS ALL OFF, AND MAYBE I'LL REINSTATE YOU AS A BOUNTY HUNTER AGAIN." Keaton and his troops pulled Timberwolf apart from Samus, and all she could hear was "SAMUS! GOODBYE SAMUS! I LOVE YOU!"

Samus, also in a mood not to let go, screamed back at him in the distance, being tackled by many troopers trying to stop her from reaching the mech.

"_I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU OUT, TIMBERWOLF, I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN!_" And Samus was dragged off in the other direction, and was drugged again when she passed out.

*****

Houston's old office was empty, yet he would not pack up; he would not leave. He had continued to reside in the same office of which he ordered Samus to destroy the Mother Brain so many years ago. He did not miss the old days, things were normal now –well, almost normal – Keaton was not normal, let alone human.

A knock on the door. 

"YES?" Houston grumbled.

"Sir, you called to hire me?"

Houston leapt off his chair and ran to the door to open it and knocked over the bowl of popcorn on his desk, spilling kernels all over the floor. He was about to the door when it opened and bumped him on the head – he backed off and groped his forehead for a moment and grumbled again aloud. "Hey! Watch it next time Rick!"

Rick, in full Federation uniform, shrugged smugly and responded,

"Well, most commanding officers usually let the invited let themselves in at his word, not exactly the way you did it, sir."

"Humbug, lets get down to the subject then – and oh – I'm not your commanding officer anymore, but I _do _own you." Houston dropped that subject and sat down at his chair at his desk. He took a boot off of his right foot, and then put his socked foot up on the desk.

"Now, Rick, I command you to take off your boot and place your foot up on my desk. We need to have a talk."

Rick, who was getting very confused in his manners, paused for a moment, and then slowly slipped off his boot and put that foot on Houston's desk. He had an unhappy look on his face. Houston, who was very relaxed, started off coolly.

"What's wrong Rick?"

"I came here to object to your hiring me."

"Oh? And why is that so?"

"Because…I…Can I put my foot down?"

"You may not, keep it there. Answer my question."

"I…um…thought that your orders were illegal."

"Now you're thinking, you thought you could bore me with a speech you spent all night memorizing and expect me to just let you go? I think not, now why do you think my orders are illegal?"

"Because…you're ordering me to infiltrate the Federation Outpost and rescue the captured mech held there. It's illegal, and I could be killed!"

"Absolutely, but did you become a mercenary to do job that weren't worth playing the risk to get a bigger pay? Come now Rick, what was all that action you risked your life for the Federation for?"

"………It was……nothing. Forget it, now about Samus."

"NO. It matters to me. Tell me why you can't do this job."

"…This isn't right…why is my foot here?"

"Because you find it harder to recite your speech with such a casual pose. This way, you can tell me what you're thinking, not what you thought the hour when you memorized your speech. Now keep your foot up on the desk, I need to talk man-to-man."

Rick was very uncomfortable with this, and stuttered rapidly then relaxed, or at least tried to. He was shifting positions constantly, and finally got up and stood up straight. He spoke to Houston with reluctance.

"…Oh fine. I'll do the job…although this _is _illegal; I want bounty for the guards I kill. Don't turn me down on that."

"You may not kill them, but then again, we're both outlaws, and now have the same rank: nothing. So get prepared now, and get going before I wrestle you where you stand, Rick."

Rick saluted, feeling clumsy, and stopped it short and walked out like a civilian or some farmer boy. Houston nodded and noticed that Rick forgot his boot here on the table.

Rick came back in about the time Houston picked up the PA clicker to notify him of it, where it would tell all those in the office floor, that Rick forgot his right boot in his office – and that it's a little cool out tonight.

*****

Rick was standing before the perimeter fence of the Federation Outpost, in full battle armor, from head to toe. He wore the heavily armored flight suit he wore onto his shuttle, and carried two laser rifles on his back, a belt full of cartridges and grenades, and a backpack full of virus disks, door hackers, another belt lined with various streamlined laser pistols, and other lighter weapons.

There stood with him another being, not recognizable to the human eye, unless of some far-wandering traveler. It was definitely humanoid, but enclosed in an armor so sealed off, that you could not puncture the body of this being. The white armor covered his black body glove in padded plates, heavy metalloid pieces that covered his torso, back, legs, arms, and head. His helmet was white too, but a visor pitch black, and could not be seen through to the person wearing the armor. 

The visor covered all of the front side of the helmet only, and was quite vertical, that made the helmet look taller. Two energy tanks hung at the person's back, if they were energy tanks at all, slung around his shoulder, and he also hung a tek sword on his back, and only a single laser rifle at his side. The armor he was wearing could only be made by one ancient civilization, and it was constructed by the Kry. And then a computerized voice emitted from the helmet, cold by modification of the voice panel in the being's helmet.

"Rick, what are we waiting for? The defenses are at their lowest now, we should strike at the base now or never. You DO want this mission to go smoothly don't you?"

"I don't want any bloodshed, whoever you are – you know I never got to know your name, even though we've fought together for several years now. We have orders from Houston not to kill anyone we don't have to. But he did mention some sort of bounty, I don't think he made himself clear when he asked for us not to hurt anyone, eh?"

"Acknowledged, we will infiltrate the facility without a big bang, and then we will fight our way to the mech. No questions Rick, we're doing it that way…and now!"

The being in armor ran forward and busted the fence down with the butt of his rifle and it fell without any alarms going off. He ran off towards a nearby small hill in the base area, and fell behind it – motioning Rick to follow. Rick, who was wearing armor completely white, and was bulky for him to wear, would stick out like a sore thumb if anyone turned the corner in his direction. Rick ran as quietly as he could, and reached his partner without difficulty. Then they ran to the open hangar door, the surface hangars mind you, and snuck in as the doors slowly closed on the world. They stealthily made their way through the blackened hangar with their infrared visuals active on their helmets. 

They turned around the many shuttles and came across Rick's old personal fighter – he ran his finger across the body of the aircraft and the other tugged at Rick, indicating they had no time to fool around, the mech would be dismantled in 5 minutes!

They jogged lightly enough not to make any noise, and ran into a window overlooking a small hallway, well lit, apparently, the hallway to the other labs and hangars in the underground portion of the base. They emerge through the locked door with one of their decoders in hand, and slip the door shut. They stood in a very empty hallway – Keaton must be having a meeting of some sort…or maybe…

The other's sensors picked up something Rick's did not, and they ducked through a nearby door across the hall as a soldier, in full armor, ran down the hall and to the door to the hangar they just came from. He must've seen the door lock being hacked, and pulled his hand back to his belt, and pulled up a communications talker. He was about to speak more than just, "Perimeter Alert! There has been a breach with highly dangerous spies! I repeat, be on the lookout for these infiltrators!" And that was when he turned around to face the other, staring back at him with his black visor, his reflection on the other's visor, and he gasped out loud as the other jabbed him the gut, knocking the guard down, but not in time.

The alarm on the guard's communication system went off and alarms blared all over the hallways and rooms, the guards and other troops would be coming soon. Rick muffed the other and failed, the other ducked deftly and ran down the hall to the left of where they entered the hallway. Rick only could follow and cover his back.

They heard shouting behind them, Rick turned around to see what could've been the whole regiment in the base, and they had their rifles aimed and did not shout for them to stop – they were shouting of orders to fire at will. 

Rick swore quietly and swung out his largest laser rifle, and pulled the trigger – letting out a spray of high impact energy blasts to the troops, on the first few fell, and the ones behind them fired, like the old-style armies in old-earth's history. Every laser burst hit Rick, but square on the chest, where his armor was the thickest. He only stumbled back and was hit with many more blasts coming from the quickly advancing troops. All this happened in moments, and the other pulled Rick around the corner, and pulled himself back out to face the troops, and pulled his only laser rifle out and aimed momentarily at each soldier and shot out short spurts of energy, well-aimed, and hit every trooper except the leader and he ran through a room nearest him. Rick called out in the midst of the klaxons, "Thanks!" The other simply nodded and dragged Rick up and ran to a fork in the hallway, he chose left again without thinking, and Rick followed. 

But the path they chose may have been the shortest to the lab, but right through the barracks of the base, and troopers were already getting out of their rooms, slightly prepared with a single rifle or armor plate. The other put away his rifle instantaneously and drew his tek sword and advanced on the soldiers slashing through them like any samurai before him. They slid to the floor and did not move, Rick hastily but accurately firing back at the armored regiment of troops following them around the corner.

The other was done with his work and continued down the hall, not looking back for Rick. While running backwards, Rick tripped on a soldier's body on the ground and lost his footing as he fell on his back, letting the troops get a good shot at him, they seized him by the side, his armor too heavy for him to lift himself up. Once on his feet, he struggled until he had his rifle in his hands, and butted all the troops swiftly and he kicked them out of his way, and continued to follow his partner.

Rick runs into another fork, one hallway filled with dead bodies and a figure running away, the other hallway filled with troops running towards him with drawn weapons, and he quickly chose the left path, with the other running deftly down the hall, with his tek blade in his hand, ready for anything in his way…they he turned and disappeared from his sight.

Rick dashed to where his partner once stood and looked around – a dead end.

He heard the troops yelling after him, and the blaster bolts hitting the rear plating of his armor, but quickly diminishing his armor. Just then, an arm grabbed him from his left…and into a large hangar bay. Before he could look around for who it was, the doors to the hangar from the hallway closed with heavy, armored blast barriers and he saw the walls lower, but more wall was coming down…and elevated hangar? Where was he?

As Rick looked around, he saw that the entire hangar was a sort of gigantic open elevator for moving large amounts of equipment. And large there was, the mech was standing before him and his partner leaning on one hand on the mech's side, waiting for a surprised remark from the armored outlaw.

"Hello again, Rick, glad you could join us…you're welcome again for saving your butt, as I always do…"

Rick was unhappy at his partner's ignorance, and was about to protest when the mech spoke aloud to the both of them.

"NO TIME FOR PLEASANTRIES MEN, WE MUST ESCAPE NOW! BY THE TIME WE GET THIS ELEVATOR TO THE SURFACE, THE FEDERATION WILL BE WAITING FOR US OUTSIDE. FOR YOUR PROTECTION, CLIMB INTO MY COCKPIT, THERE IS ROOM FOR TWO – I WAS MODELED AFTER A MANUAL PROTOTYPE. GET IN AND YOU TWO WILL BE SAFE. HURRY, THE DOORS ARE BEGINNING TO OPEN NOW!"

Rick and the other could not argue with this, surely the Federation tanks would be overwhelming for armored infantry like themselves. They quickly climbed up the mech's torso, and onto its cockpit / head. It opened a sealed hatch to lead down inside.

Rick went first and stared in awe around at all the magnificent machinery genius involved in the construction of the mech. He was awoken with a kick at his head from above, his partner was coming down, and in great haste. They did not argue, and sat down in the uncomfortable pilot chairs and saw through the eyes of the mech itself. 

"NOW I'M TRUSTING THAT YOU TWO WONT TRY ANYTHING ON ME, I AM DOING THIS OUT OF RESPECT FOR BOTH YOUR LIVES; YOU SHOULD RETURN THE FAVOR." The mech argued as they decided not to mess with its security systems. And so they were off, and the hangar doors opened completely when the hatch to Timberwolf's cockpit sealed shut, and a hissing noise confirmed their safety.

And they saw what could've been the entire rebuilt armored forced of the Federation, tanks, heavy attack choppers, APCs, everything was against them and their escape. Or maybe they didn't care about taking prisoners, that's probably why they were already opening fire on the mech when the doors opened.

Timberwolf shot off with a jolt of speed, sending him past the first line of tanks that already had difficulty knowing where the target went. They turned around and found their target speeding past them, torso twisting enough to fire at the nearest target standing still. The mech had amazing accuracy, and every shot hit home, destroying the vehicle it hit. There were explosions and cannons exploding everywhere on the battlefield.

Timberwolf didn't was any time spotting the force of shuttles that once belonged to Rick, and – like a machine – did not hesitate to fire. He shot all his homing streak missiles at the force, taking out all the aircraft except the lead, which was bugging out and going far, far away. Timberwolf then turned his attention to the Federation Battlecruiser soaring overhead, already firing down on the mech with its laser batteries, missile cannons, and plasma arrays. The hit knocked the mech back slightly, and it returned fire with not a volley of missiles, but with a single large and sleek missile from its missile rack above its cockpit, between the other two missile racks on its shoulders.

The missile tore through the ships' defenses, and it exploded in mid-air the debris falling to the ground ahead of Timberwolf, and he simply ran right through the flaming mass of metal and fuel, emerging unharmed or unscathed. He continued to run off into the horizon, smashing the metal fence and detonating every mine in the east fields, and did not stop for a moment of being damaged at all, for it was not.

And so the Federation lost contact with its mech prisoner, two outlaws, and their once-famous, now-fired bounty hunters. Keaton wasn't interested in the details, he wanted to destroy the mechs and their spies; Rick, Samus, and her friends – they were pests to him, and he still had nuclear missiles to threaten the mechs with…

*****

Samus was laughing so hard with Miss Gentes at the mall,

"What?! And you told him that he was losing his touch?! Oooh, you've got some nerve there lady! The nerve to tell off that opera tenor that he was losing it! Oh…that…is one heck of a story…" Ridley and Houston, who were not laughing, with no idea why it was so funny, munched on a cinna-bun. So they laughed and Samus calmed down and was interrupted by a call from her cell phone. She answered it and turned on its power and talked to the caller,

"Hello?"

"…Samus…It's Rick…having difficulty reaching you……are you there?"

"Yeah Rick, I'm here. Did you find Timberwolf? How is he?"

"…fine…ok. We're coming to…outpost…hurry…we are going silent…later…"

And he hung up on her, with nothing but static hissing in her ear.

Houston walked smoothly to her, with an interested look on his face.

"So, how's Rick? Did he get him alright?"

"Yeah, but they're moving quickly to the outpost, I think, for some hasty reason. I think we oughtta hurry. Miss Gentes, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but is your limo ready? We need to go now." Miss Gentes woke up and had a startled look on her face.

"Is something wrong with Timberwolf? I was just getting to know you guys."

"We have some reason to believe Timberwolf and Rick are rushing to the Federation outpost for a reason, and they need our help. Can you get us to the Federation HQ? Keaton isn't there anymore, he left for the outpost an hour ago, with his fleet too."

Samus explained this as if she knew nothing of its meaning, and Miss Gentes gasped, and got up and ushered the boys with her and Samus to the exit.

"Oh no! Keaton's planning on using nuclear weapons on the mechs! It'll wipe out the mechs and everything in the vincity!" she quickly let it out and as she was running to the exit doors, she pulled out her own cell phone and dialed a single button with a smiley face on it. She started talking almost instantly.

"Honey? I need you to pick us up at the west side entrance, we need a lift to the Federation outpost." She quickly hung up and ushered them out the mall and onto the sidewalk of the mall, overlooking the whole parking lot. Before them, was a futuristic limousine with rockets on its back and a door opened wide by a man in a performance tuxedo, inviting them in.

"Who is he? Do you know him Miss Gentes?" Samus asked.

"Of course I do! He's my husband, and also diplomatic partner too."

Miss Gentes winked at him and he pulled back his jacket to reveal a super missile rifle, easily concealed in his tuxedo. He winked at them and they hopped into the limousine and he followed suit. Samus asked as he started the engine,

"How are supposed we to get to Washington D.C. without a shuttle? It's miles and miles away. And it's Saturday – there will be so much traffic on the roads."

Mr. Gentes turned around smiled at her words, almost expecting and hoping that she would say this. He had black hair, and a black beard that reached lightly and slightly shaved around his face. He had a kind and intelligent smile that invited you to "join in the party", and he spoke with much anticipation and quoth a line he heard so much,

"**Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads."**

And so the limousine took off with hover ability, raising it thirty feet off the ground, and it flew off with its rocket engines to the east, to the Federation HQ. Off in the distance, a shuttlecraft escorted them from the south, and everyone was ready to retake the Federation and its treacherous leader.


	4. Chapter 7: Last Stand for Terra

# Chapter 7: Last Stand for Terra

** **

Midway over the Appalachian Mountains, the International Fleet cobbled together by Keaton and the other Federation officials not willing to stand up to his orders. The fleet was made of Earth's alone, and had more than simple plasma and missile cannons. Some of the more strategic ships carried nuclear warheads, and that was what Keaton planned to mount against the mechs. The mechs may be impervious to all physical attack, but a nuclear blast would blow them to pieces. 

On Keaton's famous flagship, the _Excalibur_, the bridge was slightly less populous, some of Keaton's crew had refused to accompany him, and he went ahead and fired them too. Keaton, in his comfortable seat on the bridge, overlooking a view screen wide and manned by several communications officers, was growing impatient.

"First Officer, how long until we reach the energy outpost?"

A taller human, but confirming Keaton's orders smoothly, answered,

"8 hours at the current impulse, the rest of the fleet is struggling to catch up. It would be wise to wait for the rest of the fleet, sir."

"What? How long will we have until our objective at _that _pace?"

"12 hours sir, unless you want to leave them behind, and start the battle alone, which could seriously damage us before the rest of the fleet arrives."

Keaton slammed his fist down on his armrest and grumbled loudly enough for everyone on the bridge to hear. "Why…can't we do _anything _during the time that we _need _time the most? Why are things moving so slowly?! I…fine…order engineering to slow down and catch up with the rest of the fleet – we need those nukes with us at the battle. I'll get them yet." Keaton grumbled again, and the officers left on board saluted, replied with a swift 'Yes Sir', and got to work. It would be almost 12 hours before they could attack the mechs, since they were after all, a little behind schedule. Just a little…

*****

"So you've been married for several decades and you never told us?"

"Yes, and you never brought up the subject. You could've told from my position that more was going on and had to be done without my presence on Acuar. My husband does mutinitions, applications, and finance that contribute to the war effort."

Miss Gentes was speaking with Samus about her now known Mrs. Gentes. They were seated just outside the Federation Headquarters, and already did most of the recruiting work. They should have a fleet equal to Keaton's in a few hours. Before they could continue the subject, a roaring noise heard in the distance was heard, and only shortly after, a white limousine with rockets on its fenders pulled up to the lobby and parked there, boldly, but officially. Out stepped Mr. Gentes himself, wearing a formal tuxedo with a black jacket over his white shirt. His black beard trimmed lightly, so that he didn't look gruff at all. He walked up to Mrs. Gentes and hugged her. He may have been a little smaller than her, but they were a happy couple, and apparently efficient business partners. He smiled to Samus as he held his wife around the shoulder, and spoke to her in a cheerful and expecting voice that woke you up from any sleepy stare,

"Hello Samus? How are the arrangements going? I hear my wife is organizing things rather well." As he smiled, a row of perfectly white and straight teeth shone brightly in the afternoon sunlight.

"Hello Mr. Gentes; everything's in order. We just need some help from Timberwolf to get some intel about Keaton's forces that left here about a few hours ago. But other than that, things are great. I'm hoping we reach the mechs in time."

"Good, good; what do you say we take a walk to Timberwolf now? He's feeling much better and recharged after his escape, and he seems eager to help. He also offered some information about his armor plating that makes the mechs so powerful. But that's said and done, and our ships are being refitted as we speak. This way please."

Samus was full of anxiety to meet Timberwolf again, and he apparently found the human inside of him, and grasped it with understanding. They all walk briskly to the training grounds, where Timberwolf is teaching some armored vehicle regiments some tricks and tips to stick with during the heat of battle, and this made the vehicles more useful in battle, rather than just distractions.

"EXCELLENT GROUP ONE, EXCELLENT; YOU EVADED MY FIRE USING YOUR EVASIVE HOVER CAPABILITY, AND TURNED YOUR TURRETS TOWARDS ME WHILE MOVING. YOU'RE REALLY GETTING THE HANG OF IT." With this, Timberwolf noticed his audience and torso turned to Samus and the Gentes couple. He nodded as well as he could with a metal mech torso, and spoke to them gently, but confidently.

"OH! YOU'RE HERE, GOOD. THE MEN YOU RECRUITED, MRS. GENTES, COULD VERY WELL BE THE BRIGHTEST MEN THE FEDERATION HAS TO OFFER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT KEATON GOT STUCK WITH, BUT WE GOT HIGH QUALITY MEN…" And then he quickly torso turned to fire accurately at the moving hovercraft, which was still moving around and taking shots off when he wasn't looking. He fired, and it hit the hovercraft. He sent a signal of disappointment and further encouragement to the craft, and ordered it to keep trying. He kept his aim and torso centered on the hovercraft, but spoke to his right where Samus and the others were standing.

"SO WHEN ARE WE GOING? ARE THE SHIPS READY? KEATON SHOULD BE INTERCEPTING THE OTHERS 10 MINUTES. WE SHOULD BE GOING SOON…" He paused and looked intently towards the hovercraft, no longer on the scorched battlefield. It was heading towards the main fleet, already emerging from orbit. Everyone gasped at the size, and thought at that moment, Keaton didn't have a chance to attack the mechs.

Hundreds of battlecruisers, fighter squadrons, carriers, and a few Chozo ships slowly made their way across the skyline of the base. The largest cruiser headed down to the HQ, and docked with its spaceport. They were beginning the counterattack.

Everyone hurried into the HQ building and ran up the stars to the roof, where the battlecruiser was hovering several feet above the landing pad, a retractable stairway leading down for the troops and officers to get on. While Samus watched the Gentes couple get on board, she saw Houston wave from the doorway, and went back in.

Before she made a step to the stairs, Timberwolf used his jump jets to burst right to the top on the building, and on the roof, nodding to Samus and inviting her to climb into his cockpit. So she climbed up his torso and climbed into his computer central. And they were off, with the rest of the ground forces, racing to the energy outpost in Washington D.C.

*****

Nine hours later, the mechs reach the perimeter of the energy outpost. Gamma, done from a local patrol, reports to Alpha, who is leading the force.

"SIR, THE OUTPOST IS EMPTY. NO-ONE IS GUARDING NOR PROTECTING THE OUPOST. NOT EVEN A LIFE SIGN TO AMBUSH US. EITHER THEY AREN'T HERE AND AREN'T COMING, OR THEY WON'T COME FOR SOME REASON."

"IT'S A TRAP, THEN, GAMMA. HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK THE HUMANS REALLY ARE? THEY KNEW WE WERE GOING TO GET HERE SOON, AND NOW THEY EXPECTING US…SOMEHOW."

Who spoke that retort was Delta, now stepping back into the ranks since his 200- ton body was a little slower than the others. Alpha disagreed and spoke to them all.

"THIS _IS _THE POWER STATION WE WERE INFOMRED OF. WE MUST GET OUR ENERGIES MAXIMIZED, THEN WE CAN DISCUSS WHY THE HUMANS DID NOT DEFEND IT. FOR NOW, LET US GRASP ETERNITY TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET." 

Beta was about to back Delta up, and Alpha to stop him by pointing his cannons at Beta, when a dark and humungous shadow enveloped the entire regiment of mechs.

Keaton's fleet had arrived, and he was pissed. By the time they turned around to fire on the fleet, the mechs were already getting hit with super missiles and plasma cannons. They were rocked back a little by the hits, and returned fire with their thunder-and-lightning combo. Missiles and laser exchanged directions, and ships were falling slowly, ever so slowly. The _Excalibur_, for a change, wasn't taking any damage from the mechs, and was charging up its main cannons. 

Keaton was ecstatic on the bridge – the mechs could not harm him and his ship, with his new shields, and the nuclear ships would be arriving to join the fight soon. Keaton frantically asked the communications officer, "How long until we have nukes in position?!" "50 minutes sir…" He paused for a moment, and Keaton went to another officer to ask something else, and then the same comm. Officer yelped in excitement.

"SIR?! There's a very large huddle that just appeared on radar!"

"What?! Our Nuclear ships are far behind us! What could be _that _big?"

All the crewmen on the bridge stared in awe at the radar blip, as big as a quarter of the scanning field, and coming closer, labeled red for hostile.

A voice came over the comm. System.

"Chairman Keaton of the Galactic Federation, stand down!"

Keaton was buffed up and ready to fume at the intruders,

"This is Keaton, who the hell do you think you are interrupting this affair? This is Federation work, and you're using my ships illegally. Now get off your weapons ports and stop, and surrender or else we'll have to blow you out of the sky! Answer!"

To this, a large sleek missile was fired from the ground, from a formidable humanoid shape. The missile penetrated the shields of the _Excalibur _and forced the shields down to almost nothingness. 

A new voice, computerized, but full of pride, come onto the channel.

"ATTENTION KEATON – I HAVE GIVEN YOU OUR ANSWER. STOP AT ONCE OR ELSE IT IS **US **WHO WILL DESTROY YOU! STAND DOWN FROM YOUR ATTACK ON THE MECHS!"

Keaton, who did not like getting angry at the comm. System, replied by ordering all his officers to manage the battle and send out the fighter squadrons, and protect the nuclear ships getting in position. He would have to deal with the mechs on one side, and a massive fleet on the other. Just then, a wave of energy peeled over the _Excalibur _and the ship rocked violently, and soon got its balance again.

"**SIR?! There is another attack force emerging from the south! It's a ground regiment, and there's a mech helping them too!"**

****"Calm down you lazy bum, they're just hovercraft, slow and not very accurate, ignore them, we can handle the little damage they decide to dish out." But no sooner had he said this, a STA missile hit home and the ship rocked again in violent damage.

"End it now Keaton! I know you know when to quit! And we're all ready to defend the mechs with our lives!"

Keaton gasped and yelled at the nearest officer, "On screen!"

And up popped the image of Samus, in full battle armor, in what looked like a wiry and computerized cockpit of some machine. She had an upright pose, and her voice cold and demanding.

"Now Keaton! Or else we convince the mech force that your ship is more worth their time than ever. It is I, Samus Aran, that challenge you and the remnants of the Federation that remain loyal to such a stubborn crook. I will assume command now!"

And she turned off the view screen and turned Timberwolf's torso to Mrs. Gentes personal frigate, and Mrs. Gentes, in a full battle uniform, was manning the missile turret on the top of the hovercraft herself. She too, had heard the demand over the PA, and gave Timberwolf and Samus a thumbs-up. 

*****

Only when Keaton managed to smuggle aboard a nuclear warhead did his ship become a big problem. He had it ready to fire, and raged at Samus and the others,

"_What now?! I have the nuclear missile pointed at the mechs! Any more damage to my ship and I'll fire it off! The station will absorb the blast and expand the explosion to a much higher degree. Now look who's in charge, eh?"_

__Samus and Timberwolf developed a small plan that she hid from her expression and she had Timberwolf jump-jet to the docking port of the _Excalibur _that Keaton had lost security sight on. When she climbed out in time when Timberwolf was running low on jet fuel, another craft flew into view.

It was a space shuttle, fully armed, and ready for battle. Escorting it, was another shuttle, and the first did not appear to be working. Obviously, the cockpit opened and out jumped Rick onto the open docking deck, slipping on the edge of the port, with Samus grabbing him and bringing into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?I thought I never told anyone."

Rick answered coolly, "You didn't, but I knew you were thinking of infiltrating Keaton."

*****

The two bounty hunters slipped past the primitive security systems of the _Excalibur_, and they didn't even meet any officers in the many winding hallways and turbolifts. _Maybe Keaton didn't find that much manpower to support him, not that I think he did it the normal way, there's not much of a crew on board. _Samus thought as she gave to okay to Rick, who had motioned to her, there were on the bridge level and would probably run into some hostiles beyond the next blast door.

Rick opened the door hastily and then the two saw all that manpower that they had missed out on – A flood of officers and crewman more than a crowded day at a high school passing period, Keaton had jam-packed everyone into one deck!

Before long, the many officers noticed them, and one shouted out,

"It's them! Seize them immediately!" And all the crowd of soldiers ran to the door, which Rick closed and locked abruptly in their faces. 

"That won't hold them for long! We need to find a way around that hall, Samus, you lead the way!"

Samus grunted in displeasure, how polite of Rick to stop guiding her and then just tell her it was her job to find Keaton. Before they got a few paces, the door previously locked burst open with blaster fire and troops with blazing weaponry emerged at the two experienced bounty hunters. Rick, who had found a better time to use such a device, prevented lightning from striking twice – he let off a smoke bomb, and yelled to Samus,

"GO! I can hold them off for a while; just stop Keaton from launching those nukes! Hurry, everyone can't stall him forever!"

And so Samus ran through the many hallways, dodging blaster fire from every doorway like some adventurer in the _Dungeons and Dragon _movie. As she rolled away from what could have been direct hits, she emerged from her morphing ball and fired a super missile at a nearby security power control, shutting down all the automatic systems she had to dodge so often in all the mayhem. She eventually turned into a hallway filled with rough barricades and blaster cannons – at the end was a highly decorated double blast doorway that could very likely be the bridge. Before she could take a shot off at the nearest barricade of troops, she was knocked back by a manual plasma turret and her armored suit sparked in resistance, she scrambled back around the corner as more plasma fire came from the bridge hallway. Her suit was scarred badly by waves and torrents of plasma energy from the numerous turrets, and their number was too overwhelming.

"Keaton, you shoulda never declared war on one of the Aran family…" Samus whispered to herself as she switched her arm cannon to HYPER and got her space jump and screw attack capabilities charged up for one more push into the enemy lines.

Samus burst around the corner with her HYPER beam firing pure energy through the barricades and soldiers behind them. Her beam liquidated half the turrets in sight within the first second, and Samus immediately withdrew into her space jump after gathering up much speed and momentum and activated her screw attack the instant she knew she would impact on anything ahead of her. She was in a state of destructive flux, which she only felt for an instant, but the world around her was exploding and being destroyed as she tore through everything in her way to the bridge. In the instant after such the chaos ended, she landed on her feet and emerged from her crouched position.

She turned around to look at what had been a seemingly invincible defense system, but then again, they weren't expecting Samus Aran, the famous bounty hunter, to crash their party. She frowned at the mess all over the floor. _Why did these people trust Keaton, why did they not think for a moment why they were firing at me? Why fire at me, when I have done nothing against them, and they know who I am, but yet they take orders from Keaton as though they thought **they **were doing the right thing? I need to talk with him, NOW. _Samus was sorry for the soldiers that decided to go against their consciences and take Keaton's orders, and turned around and fired blankly at the first blast door, it liquefied before she was done thinking about what she was doing. She stopped when she heard someone calling to her around the corner of the hallway.

"Samus! I'm coming to help you with Keaton's personal guard! I…"

Rick stopped short when he saw all that lie on the floor of the hallway, and he looked up to Samus, her reflection in his shiny golden solar visor. He spoke with some confusion, as if she hired him to help old ladies across the street.

"Huh? Single-handedly destroyed Keaton's infamous personal elite guard? How…how in the Milky Way galaxy could you…you've been out of shape and not done bounty hunting for years…and I had been doing it for…how…?"

Samus grabbed his white astronaut suit and dragged him behind her and she fired with her other hand and fired at the final blast door, which fell before them like a hot bardiche cutting through butter (that word is so much more powerful than knife). She marched into the bridge and found Keaton immediately in his brown robe, staring at her and Rick in horror. Rick, who got free of Samus, straightened out his astronaut armor and dusted himself off and tried his very best to look intimidating. And it worked, he faked to start a tackle at a nearby officer and he cowered away in reaction, and Rick laughed hard within his computerized voice system in his helmet.

Samus stepped forward and spoke to Keaton,

"_Keaton you are hereby under arrest for disbelief of Federation informants, mistrust of diplomats who sought to end the war, maltreatment of beings new to this world, for not giving them a chance to show their wish to end the war also, and for firing on Federation civilians. _

_"Now get away from that control console, there will be no nuclear missile fired today, or ever, on these mechs, or any that assist them, the mechs are here to stay and help humankind. **And **these mechs have lives, and should be defended by the Federation, hence the reason you are supposedly all in the positions you are in right now – to help those races that have no protection from the real world, and that need social and cultural help. _

_"You may not have the power to help the mechs become better beings, but you do have to power to allow them the opportunity to do right in this world. Now, Keaton, are you going to deprive them their rights that they have been given by the very constitution the Federation was built on?"_

__Keaton gulped and turned a nasty shade of green and tried his very hardest to explain to all what his intentions were, that is before Samus chained him up in handcuffs.

*****

# Chapter 8: F*R*I*E*N*D*S 

# (Epilogue)

Keaton was in the court room, and had just finished listening to the twenty-plus charges against him, and he felt guilt yet again, (six months after the last time). And this time, Mrs. Gentes wasn't around to slug him in the gut, but he would have a loooong prison sentence. And so the judge continued and finished the ruling and the case,

"…is hereby sentenced to seventy years of prison, with a bail of…"

The judge looked down at the paper, his eyes bugled, and up at the lawyers pressing charges, who happened to be various rights activists, and sighed as he continued.

"…no less than one-hundred and fifty billion dollars. The case is now closed, and Keaton will stay in jail for the sake of many species threatened by him over the past year, Dismissed."

Samus and everyone else were at the Navy Pier in Chicago, now being rebuilt, but, fortunately, the famous amusement center at Navy Pier was not harmed during the battles with the mechs. Everyone, even Ridley was there, except Keaton, who they figured should be stewing in his cell for a looong time. Mr. And Mrs. Gentes thought the ruling too harsh, even for Keaton.

"I just don't see it fir that he end his days in his prison cell. Can't we do anything about it? I mean, back in the days of the Kihunter War, Keaton was a part of OUR group, and we can't and shouldn't have to get rid of him right?" Mrs. Gentes spoke to them all as they licked contently at their individually favorite ice cream cones. Ridley, who found a Jalapeno flavor, snorted and wolfed it all down in a single swallow, and he flew away from them all in disgust for showing appeal to Keaton. Samus continued the idea.

"C'mon guys, Keaton may be a inhuman being without feelings for others, but that's kinda how things go in the government, so why don't we lend him a hand, eh?"

And everyone went along with Samus for her sake, and they all got a ride with Timberwolf to the Federation Jailhouse. On the way, Timberwolf spoke to her in public of the others. "SAMUS, I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE FOR ME AND MY KIND. AND I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU, THAT YOU'VE CHARMED ME THE DAY I SAW HOE MUCH CARE YOU HAD FOR OTHERS. OH, AND I HEAR IT'S GONNA BE CLEAR OUT THIS AFTERNOON, WANNA JOIN ME FOR DINNER AT 5:00 – EVEN THOUGH I DON'T HAVE TO EAT? MY WEATHER FORECAST RADAR SUGGESTS A BEAUTIFUL SUNSET AROUND THAT TIME."

"Oh, Timberwolf, I love you too. Even though we're completely different beings on the outside, we both can feel emotion as well as love, and we know what it means. Let's just be friends and get to know each other later this afternoon, I would love to join you for dinner. C'mon, lets go bail Keaton."

And so when the day came Keaton was brought to court for a reason he had no idea, except maybe a longer sentence from charges of others he had ruined the lives of in the past year. But he saw everyone he had worked with in the last year instead, and he found out that everyone, even Mr. And Mrs. Gentes all pitched in to pay the absurd bill of one-hundred and fifty billion dollars. He and the team was back in business.

As he left the stand to talk with them, he remarked as they walked him outside,

"Now I think I know what being human is about, and I'm ready to rebuild my life. C'mon, we have a whole civilization of mechs to support!"

And so all of them rode off into the sunset on Timberwolf's back.

And all the other mechs following in perfect marching order behind them…


End file.
